


Puppy Play

by Erin94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin94/pseuds/Erin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction as puppies. Because who hasn't looked at One Direction and thought about puppies. Fluff. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Play

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful, it's my first story.

Louis was restless. He had been locked in this kennel for _hours_ with no company except the four other puppies that seemed to only want to cuddle together and nap. No one was paying any attention to the small golden Labrador Retriever/ Australian Shepherd mix, and Louis didn’t like it. Of course, Louis could play with the tons of brightly colored toys scattered throughout the room, but that’s not as fun as nipping and pouncing on something that will wrestle back. Sure he had tried to provoke them into playing by pouncing on the sleepy puppies, but all he would get in return was an annoyed huff before the pups would curl up closer together.

Louis pranced around the room while analyzing the puppies curled in a heap by the door. He figured the smallest chocolate brown Catahoula mix puppy with floppy ears, Harry, who seemed to always be kept on the outside of the puppy pile would be the easiest to coerce into playing with him. Harry seemed to be the most left out among the puppies, he didn’t really fit in with the others, so Louis figured he would be more than likely to play with whoever gave him any attention. 

He wriggled along the floor to sneak up from behind the puppies, before pouncing on Harry and nipping his tail. Once Louis had the pup’s tail in a firm (but not painful) grasp he started tugging. Harry lazily turned his head to look at the pup that was tugging on his tail and growling. With a little bit of force, Louis was managing to drag Harry away from the pile by his tail. Of course Harry didn’t let this go on for long. While he was happy that someone was paying attention to him (being the youngest was lonely sometimes) he did not enjoy the tail tugging.

Harry jumped to his feet before whirling around and playfully growling at Louis, who let go of his tail and nipped at his feet instead. Harry took to biting at Louis’ ears as retaliation until Louis jumped on Harry with his front paws and knocked him down. Louis was quick to wrestle on top of the wriggling puppy and nip anywhere available. Harry didn’t stay down for long before wiggling his way on top of the other pup and returning the bites.  The others only looked on sleepily at the playfully growling and biting puppies.

Louis was happy that he had gotten a partner in play, but he knew that Harry, being younger than him, would tire out a lot quicker.  Louis knew that if all of the other puppies were playing Harry wouldn’t dare go to sleep. Of course Louis knew to be sensitive in trying to get the others to play since he didn’t want Harry to feel left out or like Louis didn’t want him. Looking around the room while biting at Harry’s ears, Louis spotted the toy filled with dog treats and knew that Niall would be the next one to play. The toy, a small stuffed cow that smelled entirely of their favorite treats and Niall, was Niall’s favorite. The small white Great Pyrenees pup was extremely territorial of the toy and Louis knew that he would be up and tugging as soon as Louis had it in his mouth.

Keeping this in mind, Louis chased Harry over to the toys before tackling him onto the cow. Hearing the following squeak, Niall glanced up to see if his toy was being taken from him. Upon seeing his toy being squished by the overly rambunctious puppies, Niall got up to take his toy from harms way. Of course as soon as Niall had it in his mouth Louis took hold of the other end. Harry, not wanting to be left out of the game, took one of the cow’s feet and started tugging as well. The three pups enjoyed their game of tug of war with many growls and stumbles. They managed to tug their way to the other pups, where Louis let Harry and Niall continue playing. Louis flopped down on the other two, intent on getting them to join in. Louis knew the trick would be to get the small black German Shepherd/Pit mix, Zayn, to play before the other golden German Shepherd/Pit mix, Liam, would feel left out and join in too. All of the pups knew about how particular Zayn was about his fur, so Louis used this to his advantage.

While his body was laying over Zayn, Louis started to lick the black fur on the top of Zayn’s head so that it stood the wrong way. Zayn gave a low warning growl that Louis paid no mind to. Louis continued his licking from Zayn’s head down to the center of his back, using just enough slobber that it either stood straight up or laid in the opposite direction. Zayn gave another growl before rolling over onto Louis and licking a long stripe up his face. Louis nudged him until they were both up and running towards Harry and Niall who were now playing with a frayed rope toy. Louis ran up and grabbed one cord while Zayn grabbed another creating a massive game of four way tugging.

Liam was drawn to the play by the puppies’ playful growls and the toy’s squeaks. Liam managed to grab onto Zayn’s end of the toy to help him tug it away from the others. Since Liam was the oldest and the strongest, it wasn’t long before the other three pups were being drug across the room by the toy in their mouths. After giving one really hard tug Zayn stumbled under Liam knocking them both to the ground. The other three pups skidded forward from the tug and knocked over their large food dish before toppling onto Liam and Zayn. As the large metal bowl crashed to the ground it made a great clang that reverberated all around the room and scared the five puppies.

Upon hearing the noise, a female human attendant entered the room and saw five guilty looking puppies and food everywhere. Sighing she started collecting the puppies to lock them in their bed so she could sweep up the mess. Zayn and Liam were the easiest to catch being that they loved the attention and being carried. It was a little harder to catch Niall and Harry. Niall was running around trying to eat as much as the food as possible but was content to be put in the cage to curl up with Liam and Zayn. Harry was chasing after Louis still, but considering his tiny puppy legs he was continuously stumbling and falling leading him to be caught by the lady as well. She put Harry in the bed, who curled up in the corner by himself after getting a rather nasty look from Zayn for being too close to Liam. After the other four pups were taken care of she took off after Louis, who was running and dodging her attempts at picking him up. He did not want to be put in the bed, so he used all of his energy in avoiding the lady for as long as possible.

“Ugh I can’t wait for you to get adopted you little brat” grumbled the lady as she scrambled for Louis.

Louis knew what adoption was; he had had kennel mates before that had suddenly left one day. But he couldn’t leave Harry like that. Especially not since Liam, Zayn, and Niall didn’t seem to want to let Harry sleep with them. If he weren’t there who would Harry cuddle with? No he would make sure he didn’t leave Harry by himself. Thinking of Harry, Louis glanced at the bed and sure enough, Harry was curled up by himself in the corner of the bed. Liam and the others were all cuddled up together on one side while Harry laid looking longingly at them. Seeing the sad puppy, Louis sprinted between the lady’s legs and took a running leap at Harry. He landed right on top of Harry before wiggling onto his side and curling up around his Harry. Louis lazily took Harry’s tail into his mouth and chewed on it as he slowly fell asleep.  Harry let out an annoyed huff before fondly nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck and curling into his warmth then drifting off to sleep, happy that he no longer had to sleep alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So i came up with this while watching the puppy livestream on the animal planet website which is in preparation for the Puppy Bowl! Each puppy mentioned is a real puppy that will be seen in the Puppy bowl.  
> How I imagined Harry: http://i.imgur.com/BPxs05u.jpg  
> Louis: http://img2-3.timeinc.net/people/i/2013/pets/news/130204/puppy-bowl-1-300.jpg  
> Zayn: http://cdn.newslook.com/5f/5feab53f808734b3f55e0487c0384440/images/frame_0006.jpg  
> Liam: http://www.pajiba.com/assets_c/2013/01/puppybowl-thumb-500x358-60156.jpeg  
> Niall: http://img849.imageshack.us/img849/1276/3juniper622x468.jpg  
> Puppy Live stream: http://animal.discovery.com/tv-shows/puppy-bowl/games-and-more/puppy-cam.htm


End file.
